Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control apparatus and display control method for displaying the setting screen of a projector.
Description of the Related Art
In the entertainment field, the industrial field, and the like, display devices for displaying large-screen video or nonplanar video have become widespread. For example, in the entertainment field, there exist game machines that improve the reality by displaying video to surround an operator. In the industrial field, there are use cases for flight simulators. A large-screen display surface or nonplanar display surface is often formed by a multi-projection system for displaying video by combining a plurality of projectors. This is because it is possible to combine a plurality of projectors thereby readily forming a large screen, or displaying video even if a screen is nonplanar.
In the aforementioned multi-projection system, there is known a method of displaying a menu (setting screen) for setting a projector in a projection area. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-19442 describes a technique in which among a plurality of projectors, a projector holding an OSD token projects a menu screen and another projector holding no OSD token projects a black image onto a projection area of the menu screen.
However, when the setting screen of a projector is displayed on the multi-projection area, setting of the projector may be troublesome depending on the display position of the setting screen of the projector. For example, there may be case in which the user who has performed an operation of displaying the setting screen of the projector is away from the setting screen which has been displayed on the multi-projection area in response to the operation. In this case, it may be necessary for the user to move to the display position of the setting screen.